The Perverted Ninja
by ruler of biju
Summary: What happens when a 10 year old Naruto finds a certain orange book and wants to be a pervert himself read and find out.
1. Birth of a pervert

**The Perverted Ninja**

**Ch.1**

**Hello all you perverts, for those of you who read this story before and were wondering what happened to it I thought management had deleted it but it turns out it was my father because he thought what I wrote was inappropriate even though I'm 18. So I moved out and am now able to write whatever the fruck I want. This will have some changes from the original since I can't remember all that I wrote and am changing some things I didn't like.**

**All reviews are welcome whether you like the story or not please review because I love hearing from my readers.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"Jutsu"

**Now on with the story.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was October 10 the day the Kyubi no Kitsune was 'killed' by the Yondiame Hokage Minato Namikaze. At least that's what they want you to believe really the fox was sealed into a baby boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

Now it was Naruto's 10 birthday and he couldn't be happier. Everyone had just left his apartment from what had to be the best birthday of the boy's life, all the people he was friends with were there. There were the Anbu members that he made friends with Inu (dog) Hatake Kakashi, Neko (cat) Yugao Uzuki, and Itachi (weasel) Uchiha Itachi. There was the scary lady from the T&I (Torture & Interrogation) department Mitarashi Anko, his teacher Iruka, the two chefs Ayame and Teuchi from the ramen bar. Also the Sandiame Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was there.

Looking around Naruto saw the presents on the table. From the Anbu he got more supplies for pranking like hard to remove paint, tripwire for when they chase him, itching powder, super glue, a bag of feathers in case he wanted to turn someone into a chicken, and bags of water balloons.

Now you're probably wondering why the Anbu would give a 10 year old these kinds of things, well the truth is that the Anbu got all their training and practice from the hyperactive kid. When he would prank them and they would chase him they would train there tracking and capture skills, when he would sneak into places he shouldn't be they realized they had to step up security, and they got in some good exercise from it too.

From Anko he got a full set of ninja supplies from kunai to paper bombs she got it all for him. He met Anko during one of his pranks when he ran into her spilling her dango and sake, now doing this to Anko was like spilling Naruto's ramen, a complete sin. So Anko being who she is naturally gave chase and boy did she chase him. The Anbu had given up when they saw who was chasing him since they knew getting on Mitarashi's Anko bad side was a one way ticket to pain.

When she had caught the kid she tied him upside down outside the Hokage tower in his green frog boxers with the words 'I will never mess with Anko-sama's dango again.' written across his torso in bright red paint. Since then the two had become friends often pulling pranks on people who hated the two.

From Iruka he got a new wallet in the shape of a frog that he named Gama-chan and already stuffed with all the money he had making Gama-chan look like a very fat frog.

The Ichiraku's got him 10 coupons for free ramen at the ramen stand. To Naruto this was heaven to him since he didn't always have the money for ramen.

And from the Hokage he got a scroll on a tiajutsu style that he thought would be good for the kid. Looking at the scroll he saw the word tiger written across it, opening the scroll he saw that it had a lot to do with strong power attacks meant to break bones but also quick dodges to get around an enemy's attacks.

Sitting down on his bed to go to sleep he saw an orange book on his couch. Walking over to it he realized it was a book he saw Inu and the old man reading sometimes. Walking back to his bed he turned the lamp on and got comfortable.

Opening the book and reading a few lines he realized just what kind of book it was but being bored and not that tired he kept reading. After the first couple pages is when it started getting really dirty and being ten he didn't really know what it all meant but he understood enough to know what was going on and by then he couldn't put it down.

Finishing the second chapter he put the book down and realized it was way past his bedtime. So laying down he put the book on his night stand and looking down he realized he had an erection. This being his first one he started freaking out not knowing what to do but after a minute it started going down he calmed down and decided to ask the old man what it meant tomorrow.

With that problem solved he fell asleep. But in his mind behind a giant gate a pair of blood red eyes opened and a smile with big razor sharp teeth appeared while the owner of these thought '_This is perfect I can now bring the kit to the pervert side of the force. This is going to be fun.' _Out of the darkness a giant nine tailed fox appeared already thinking on how to pervatize the kid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far away in a different country a white haired man sat writing in a notebook when he looked up at the sky "My pervy senses are tingling. A new soul has been brought to the perverted side."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kakashi Hatake code name Inu woke up feeling good thinking '_Yesterday was a good day. I got to look at Neko's ass during our mission, got the new Icha Icha book, and got to see Naruto on his birthday. Yep life is good."_

Getting up to get ready for the day he did the morning cleaning process and sat down at the table to eat his breakfast. Finishing he put the dishes in the sink and got dressed in his regular Jonin clothes and walked out of his house locking the door he started walking down the street to the Hokage tower.

Reaching into his pocket he went to grab his precious, AKA his Icha Icha. Not finding it he reached into his other pocket once again not finding it he started to panic when he realized he must have put it in his super-secret hiding place.

So reaching into his back pocket he once again felt nothing now Kakashi started freaking out almost to the point of having a heart attack. So with that he ran full speed to the Hokage tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While this happened the Hokage was at his desk doing the one thing all Kage's hated: paperwork. To them nothing was worse.

"_Face it Hiruzen you cannot defeat us. No Kage can, not even the Shodiame did. We will continue to grow and grow until the day you die. HAHAHAHAHAHA."_

Hearing the voice of the enemy the Hokage took his pills the doctor gave him "You are not real, no matter what you say I will find a way to beat you. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen the Kami no shinobi, the professor, the Sandiame Hokage I can beat anything."

Realizing that he was talking to a pile of paper he put the pen down and leaned back "Kami-sama what I would give for a distraction. Is a war or another Biju attack too much to ask for? Maybe even a couple assassins trying to kill me would make this day so much better."

It was at this point in his slight mental breakdown that Kakashi came crashing through the window to land in front of his desk "Hokage-sama there is a major emergency-" cutting off the Jonin the Hokage asked "Is it a war or a Biju attack or a group of assassins coming to kill me?" With a look of utter desperation on his face.

Looking at the Hokage like he'd gone insane the Jonin said "No Hokage-sama it's much worse, I've lost my Icha Icha." Hearing this the Hokage jumped to his feet, since he was an Icha Icha reader as well he understood the dire situation Kakashi was having, pushing the button on the intercom "Kiyu-chan summon all male chunin and jonin immediately."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town at the same time Naruto was waking up from what had to be the weirdest dream he'd ever had. It consisted of a bunch of beautiful women doing things to him that he didn't know but felt really good. What Naruto didn't know was that this was all part of Kyubi's plan to pervatize the kid.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he got up and realized he had another erection.

"Why does this keep happening to me?"

Getting in the shower Naruto noticed that the cold water made his dick get soft again since the water heater in his apartment sucked. Getting out he got dressed in his white shirt with the red swirl and black shorts.

Putting some water on the stove to boil for his morning ramen he went to his nightstand and got the book from last night sat at his table and started reading.

After a few minutes the water started to boil so Naruto stood up and once again noticed that he had another erection but now after reading some more of that book he knew that this was normal since it meant he was ready to have sex but being 10 he didn't know what to do to make it go down, since he couldn't take another shower, so he just went about his ramen making routine with a hard-on not knowing what to do about it.

After eating he decided to go see the Hokage to ask him some questions about the book. So waiting for his erection to go down he went outside and headed towards the tower.

When he got there he walked up to the secretary and looked at her in a new way than normal most noticeably her chest since she was sitting down he realized just how big her tits are. When she looked up she saw the boy staring at her chest and wanting to get mad but couldn't cause he was just a kid. "Naruto-kun my face is up here you know."

Naruto looked up at her and rubbed the back of his head "Hehe sorry Kiyu-chan I just never realized how pretty you are." Kiyu blushed because even though he was a kid it was still nice to hear a complement like that "Well don't let it happen again ok?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

With that Naruto walked past the Anbu guarding the door and walked in the office like he owned the place. When he closed the door he looked up and noticed that he walked in on a meeting between the Hokage and what seemed to be half the Konoha ninja's.

"Oh um sorry didn't know there was a meeting going on, I'll sit over here." Naruto walked over to the couch on the wall and sat looking at the Hokage. When the shinobi all looked back at the Hokage he continued "I have gathered you all to inform you of a mission that I have for all of you. The mission is to visit every place Kakashi has been since last night to find his Icha Icha that he lost."

Hearing this some of the shinobi had looks of shock and the others of horror. The shocked looks were because Kakashi had lost his porn since they all knew that was his precious, the looks of horror were from the ones that were also Icha Icha fans but not on the level of Kakashi since they didn't read it in public for fear of the wrath of the holy terror know as women.

"You have your assignment, you're dismissed." At that the shinobi filed out the room on what they considered one of the most important missions a male could have.

Naruto sat on the couch wide eyed as he realized that the mission was about the book in his pocket. Getting up and walking to the desk he pulled the book out and held it up "Um old man is this the book you were talking about?"

Looking at the book in the boy's hand Kakashi got wide eyed and ran to the boy and picked him up in a big hug. "Thank you thank you thank you. I was so worried when I couldn't find her that I almost died. I left it at your apartment after your party didn't I?"

Naruto nodded when Kakashi put him down and reached for the book, however when he did this Naruto pulled his arm back so the book was out of kakashi's reach "I said I found the book not that I was giving it back to you. As far as I'm concerned its finders keepers losers weepers."

When Naruto said this the Hokage and Kakashi looked at the boy with surprised faces. "Naruto what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I've read this thing and am planning on keeping it." Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hearing this Kakashi had a look of surprise that turned into a look of pride "I can't believe it, he's only ten but already likes Icha Icha. I'm so proud."

It was at this point that the Hokage spoke up "Um Kakashi don't you think he's a little young for those books." Kakashi looked at the old man like he was crazy "One is never too young to read Icha Icha as long as they understand what it means. I will show this boy the ways of the perv."

With that he grabbed the boy and jumped out the window with him under his arm like a football.

Hiruzen sighed since he knew when it came to his porn Kakashi couldn't be reasoned with. Looking at the pile of paper work he saw that it had doubled since Kakashi had been there "How do you keep growing?!"

"_Oh Hiruzen don't you know we will always grow and grow till be bury in paperwork HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Outside the office his secretary shook her head "He must be hearing the voices again."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jumping on the rooftops of the village under Kakashi's arm Naruto asked "Why did we just jump out the window?"

Without looking down Kakashi answered the boy "Oh Naruto don't you know? Real ninja never use doors."

Reaching Kakashi's house he threw Naruto through the window. What he forgot was that he closed the window when he left. So hopping in he saw Naruto on the ground covered in little cuts and with glass in his hair.

"Naruto why did you shatter my window?" Naruto looked at the man like he was crazy "You threw me through the damn thing!"

Kakashi put his hand to his chin in a thinking pose "Well as a ninja you should be able to open the window and land safely no matter what the circumstances are."

Naruto jumped up not even realizing that his cuts had healed "I'm not even a ninja yet I'm still in the academy!"

Kakashi waved his hand at the boy in a dismissive manner and led him to the couch to explain the way of the perv to the boy "Anyway let's get started. So do you know what sex is?" head nod "Good that makes this a little easier. Do you know what an erection is?" head nod "Good. Have you ever had an erection?" head nod "Three times." Kakashi looked at the boy closely "Tell me when you got these."

"Well the first time was when I first read the book, the second was when I woke up after a strange dream, and the third was when I read the book again."

Kakashi had that look like he was thinking again "Tell me about this dream." Naruto tried to remember all he could "Well it started off with me in some kind of room on a really soft bed, then these three women came in wearing weird outfits-"

Kakashi interrupted "What kind of outfits?"

"We'll one was dressed like a nurse, one was dressed like a maid, and the other was dressed like a cowgirl in very little clothing. Anyway after that they started dancing while taking their clothes off and touching each other then they crawled on the bed towards me and took my pants off then they went to touch my penis I woke up."

When Naruto looked up at Kakashi he noticed Kakashi looked like he was in lala-land.

'_Oh my Kami he's already having dirty dreams that even have costumes. He's a natural pervert. He'll be even better then Jariya-sama.'_

While Kakashi was in his own little world Naruto was snapping his fingers in front of the man's face. Giving up he left and headed back to his apartment. Since he was a kid, and didn't know better, pulled out his new favorite book. Reading it while walking he didn't notice the person in front of him and looked up when he bumped into the man.

"Sorry sir didn't see you there."

The man looked at the boy reading an adult book "Young man what do you think you're doing reading a book like that. You are way too young for something like that."

When Naruto noticed the man's eyes he realized he's from the Hyuga clan which meant he could probably have him killed for dirtying his robes. "Ah I'm sorry Hyuga-san I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Never mind that boy I asked where you got that book. You know what never mind as an adult it is my duty to take that from you." With that said the man took the book faster than Naruto could blink and put it in his robes.

Naruto looked like someone had just bitch-slapped him. Looking around he saw the man's family which consisted of a woman who had what had to have the biggest pair of tits in the world. Since Naruto didn't know anything about cup sizes he could only say they were really big and he simply got lost staring at them.

While Naruto was staring at her chest the woman smiled _'Oh ya Hisana you still got it girl.' _Clearing her throat Naruto looked up at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Miss Hehe."

"Uh Hu just make sure it doesn't happen again." After that Naruto looked at the other person there a shy girl who looked his age he recognized from his class staring at him from behind her mother's legs with another girl staring at him with more confidence than her sister, she looked to be about eight.

With that done he stole one more quick look at the chest of awesomeness and looked up at the man who stole his book. "What'd you do that for? I wasn't bothering you and you stole my book."

Looking down at the boy he said "Young man I am an adult it is my duty to protect the young from something like this. Good day."

As he and his family started walking away Naruto said "Hey wait-" cutting him off Hiashi yelled "I said good day!"

Naruto grumbled about stupid adults and watched as the woman's ass swayed side to side in her pants.

Walking back to his apartment he sighed and decided to lay down and try to sleep since he was tired after everything that happened.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Across town Hiashi Hyuga laid on his bed reading the book he stole from the kid while his wife combed her hair getting ready for bed. "Hiashi-kun why did you take that boy's book?"

Hiashi looked up "Because they were all sold out at the store and I couldn't find any."

Getting up his wife crawled on the bed letting her robe fall off her "But why would you need the book when you can have me?" grinning while his wife straddled his waist "Well I don't hear you complaining when I get new ideas from the book."

That night Hiashi didn't get much sleep. But he wasn't complaining.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Waking up in a sewer Naruto looked around wondering how he got here. Hearing heavy breathing, and not thinking of the consequences, followed the sound down a hallway till he came upon a giant pair of gates he walked past them not finding anything he kicked a big furry thing in the middle of the room.

"Ow what the hell hit me." Naruto watched as the big furry thing turned around and saw that it was a giant fox with nine tails and remembering his history he said "You're the-the-the-"

"The Grinch?" Naruto had a WTF look on his face.

Clearing his throat the fox said "Never mind kid." Getting into a stupid pose on his hind legs with his front legs spread out he started hopping on one leg "I am the biggest bad-ass in the land, the conqueror of many nations, the world's biggest sex god, the one, the only Kyubi no Kitsune."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In some far off land a white hair super pervert looked up "I feel like I just got ripped off."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back with Naruto he looked at the fox "That was the most stupidest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Looking like the kid had shot him the Kyubi said "Oh ya short stuff like you could do better."

Now there are a few things you never say to Naruto. One is talking about ramen in a bad way, another is dissing his pranks, and the last one is making fun of his height.

"Now look here you giant ball of fur that is the most stupidest thing I've ever seen so don't go talking about my height or I'll layeth the smacketh down all over your candy ass, so know your damn role and shut your damn mouth!"

Staring at the kid in shock Kyubi thought _'No one's talked to me like that since Hachibi got drunk at the family reunion. And even then he didn't take it that far.'_

Kyubi looked at the kid "Ok kid you didn't have to go that far. Anyways I got sealed in you when you were born. Also have you noticed how your more interested in women?" head nod "Well that's because of me I've slowly pumped my chakra into you which means I've influenced you a bit. And since I am the world's biggest pervert that means you're starting to become one as well." Kyubi said with a big grin on his face.

"So what your telling me is that you're the reason I've been feeling these things towards women?" Head nod "Great why did you have to do that? I was perfectly happy with my life before all this happened." Naruto said looking around the cage noticing that the floor was dry here.

Looking around Naruto saw a lot of posters of various women dressed in little clothing. He also noticed they were also gifted in the chest department.

Kyubi watched the kid as he studied the posters and pictures he had sorted around the cage and noticed that there were two in particular that Naruto liked one was of Tsunade Senju the other was Mei Terumi leader of the Kiri rebels.

Kyubi had this picture because all the biju are connected so when his brother Sanbi saw the girl he sent a mental image to all of them so Kyubi made a picture of her with his chakra in the cage.

"So I see you also have my taste in women. Mainly the ones with big tits." Naruto looked up like he had forgotten Kyubi was there. "Actually I like all types of boobs big or small. So what are we going to do now? I mean I know I should be freaking out but you seem like a nice guy and you haven't eaten me so I guess we can be friends."

Kyubi looked shocked that the boy wanted to be friends with him since his last two hosts only interacted with him when they wanted his chakra which made him feel like a cheap whore since they only used him but never anything else.

"Well kid if you want to be friends that's cool with me. By the way my name is Kurama." Kyubi said while holding out a paw.

Naruto walked up and shook Kurama's paw. "Nice to meet you. I have a question how did a big bad fox like you get sealed into a ten year old?"

Kyubi knew this was coming but it still stung his pride when he was asked. "Well it started a long time ago when two men fought named Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. I'm still not sure how it happened but Madara was able to summon me, I still think he did it on accident, anyway he summoned me to fight Hashirama but he used his mokuton to suppress my power and after he beat Madara his wife Mito started the sealing process into herself but when Hashirama let me go to be sealed I could have escaped. However I made the mistake of looking at Mito and became enthralled by her tits, I swear they were the biggest I have ever seen. And after that I was trapped then when Mito they sealed me into another and while her tits weren't as big they were still awesome. So ya that's my story."

When he looked down at Naruto he saw the kid sitting on a chair with a bucket of popcorn.

"Wow that's an awesome story. I can't believe you got to fight the Shodiame Hokage, and the boobs must have been amazing to keep you distracted. But I have a question who was the woman you were sealed in before me?"

Kyubi sat down and watched the boy carefully "Well kid she was your mother Kushina Uzumaki."

Hearing this Naruto froze up since he always wanted to know about his parents and here he was finding out his mother was just like him. Wait a minute "Did you just say that my mom had nice tits?" Big smile and head nod "And you don't see how wrong it is to say that to her son?!" Naruto's voice got louder as he finished his question.

Kyubi looked down a little worried since he knew personally that an angry Uzumaki was a bad Uzumaki "Now look here kid I said that before you knew she was your mother and it's not my fault you wanted to know who she was so technically it's your fault."

Naruto looked shocked "And how the hell did you get that. That's the second most stupidest thing I've ever heard because your introduction was the first. And if you say anything about my height I will make your life hell."

Kyubi was just about to make fun of the kid's height when he said that so shutting his mouth (snout?) he remembered why he brought the kid here "Any way I brought you here so I could ask you if you want me to train you in the ways of the ninja and the ways of the perv? What do ya say kid?"

Naruto looked down at the ground thinking "Ok I'll do it but how are we going to do that here?"

Kyubi had already figured this out "We can't do it in Konoha since you'll see the girls here a lot so we have to travel while we build your perviness so you don't get hunted down by all the wonderful women here."

Naruto looked a little sad since he would be leaving his home but since he was going to become stronger he thought it was worth it. "Alright I'll tell the old man and then we'll leave in the morning now let me get some sleep. We got a big day ahead of us."

With that Kurama pushed the kid out of his mind to let the kid sleep. _'This is gonna be fun' _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Naruto woke up he was exited since he was gonna get training from the oldest and most powerfulness being on the planet.

So getting ready to leave he headed to the Hokage tower to tell the old man. When he got there no one was there not even the Anbu guards, so walking into the office he didn't know that the Anbu hidden in the walls were there so they got ready to attack until they noticed who it was and relaxed.

Walking up to the desk he picked up a pen and wrote the old man a letter saying that he was leaving the village to train under a powerful sensei.

With that done he left and headed down the stairs only to see the Hokage's secretary Kiyu. "Hello Kiyu-chan I just came to see the old man but he wasn't here. Kiyu smiled at the boy "He should be here soon if you want to wait."

"No that's ok I'll catch him later I'll see you around." When he said that she smiled and waved bye to him but when she walked past him he couldn't help it, since Kurama influenced him a little more than they thought, and smacked her ass a little hard. With that done he ran like a bat out of hell.

Running past the Hyuga compound he remembered what the Hyuga man did and got a smile that scared many a people since that was the smile of the prank king from hell.

Sneaking into the compound was easier than he thought it would be and saw a painting of the man and realized he was the clan head. Now most people would turn back when they realized they were going up against a clan head from one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. But Naruto's not most people.

So finding the main bedroom he walked in and saw that Hiashi and his wife were naked under the sheet he stared at the wife for a little longer than necessary then snuck over to Hiashi's dresser and rigged it with some of the birthday gifts his Anbu friends gave him. With that done he walked over to Hiashi's clock and set the alarm to go off in two minutes just enough time to get to the village gates.

When he started to leave he looked back at Hisana and couldn't resist and walked over and grabbed her boobs but this being his first time he didn't know what to do with them and just kinda rubbed them till she started to move.

Hisana opened her eyes thinking Hiashi wanted to go another round but when she looked around there was no one there and Hiashi was still asleep. So shrugging thinking it was her imagination she got up and started to get dressed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the other side of the village Naruto was at the gates about to leave when he looked back "3…2…1."

When he got to one there was a loud boom and "WHAT THE HELL!" pulling out his binoculars he looked in the direction of the sound and was able to see past the people who had gathered to see what the noise was, and if that wasn't bad enough some ninjas were there as well thinking there had been an attack.

This day would forever be known as the day Hiashi Hyuga head of one of the strongest clans in Konoha turned into a chicken do to the copious use of super glue, feathers, and a low level exploding tag.

Only one thought went through everyone's mind _'Naruto'._

Laughing his ass of Naruto turned and ran out of the village only to return two years later.

**An: so everyone this is a rewrite of the story so as always review and tell me some ideas of what you would like to see in the story and I have a list of people Naruto will be with but if you have someone in mind LMK. Also there will be a gender bender so that's an option as well.**

**So all you perverts who read this stay pervy.**


	2. partying with a perv

**The Perverted Ninja**

**CH2**

**Partying with a perv**

**Hello my favorite pervs welcome back and I just want to say thank you. In the first hour of this story being up people have already followed and favorited it. Y'all have no idea how happy this makes me.**

**Now onto the review portion of our game:**

**Ame no Kagaseo: Actually the part "Before I layeth the smacketh down on your candy ass. So know you're damn role and shut your damn mouth. "Are famous quotes from Dwayne 'the Rock' Johnson the wrestler.**

**Twin Fangs of Chaotic Insight: What part of this story seems normal? And trust me most of the people on your list are already in the story.**

**I will use some of your ideas but some have parts in the story already.**

**So please people review and let me know your thoughts. And also SaltyUchiha it's good to hear from you again even though you are an insignificant little troll.**

**So here is the next chapter hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto Sasuke would die.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izumo and Kotetsu sat at the gate doing guard duty. "Got any 2's?" Sigh "Go fish." Well maybe not.

Looking around Izumo saw a figure walking towards the gate. The person was obviously male around 5'4 other than that you couldn't see anything on the person since he wore a red cloak that covered his body **(think Akatsuki style just blood red) **with the hood up.

When the person started getting close Izumo said "Hey Kotetsu looks like we got a visitor." When he received no reply he looked down at his friend. "That son of a bitch, he did have a 2. Hey wake up we have to do our job." Kicking his friend the man jumped up "YES M'AM MAY I HAVE ANOTHER?"

Giving his friend a WTF face he shook his head and pointed at the figure that was now walking up to the booth. "Hello sir if you would like to enter we will need to see an I.D and your papers."

The person smiled under his hood "Izumo you don't remember me, I'm hurt." Pulling down the hood the boy had long blonde hair that went to his shoulders, it started out a little spiky on top but flattened down near the end. He had a tan face with blue eyes, but the most noticeable thing were the three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Naruto your back. How you been, where'd you go?" Naruto smiled at his friend "Well I'm good and I've been all over. I'll tell you about it later but first I have to see the old man."

The two nodded and let the boy go through. When Naruto got to the other side of the gate he pulled his hood up since he didn't want others to know he's back.

When he walked down the street he started thinking of a good way to let the people know he was back. Smirking he made his way to the Hokage monument and used chakra to climb the side. When he got to the first face of the shodiame he took out his pranking scroll and started in.

Half an hour later Naruto stood back and looked at the wide scale genjutsu he put up over the monument when he started. Smiling he held up a half ram sign "Kia." And with that the genjutsu fell.

When the genjutsu fell it made a loud poof sound so everyone would look at the monument waiting for the smoke cloud to go away. And like the great Hyuga chicken day, every ninja came out thinking there was an attack, even the Hokage was there.

So when the smoke cleared everyone stared dumbfounded.

The first Hokage had trees painted on his cheeks and a tiara of roots painted around his head. The Nidiame had water leaking from his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. The Sandiame had little monkeys painted on his cheeks and forehead, with blood leaking out his nose like the pervert he is. The Yondiame was painted completely white with red swirls on his cheeks. In short they all look very stupid.

When everyone got over their shock at seeing their greatest monument defiled. Every one present had one thought going through their mind _'Naruto's back.'_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the Hokage got back to his office he saw a cloaked man sitting in front of his desk.

"How can I help you?" the Hokage said sitting down hiding the kunai in his sleeve. "Old man I'm hurt you don't recognize me."

With that the man pulled down the hood. When the old man saw Naruto's face he jumped up and walked over to give the boy a hug. "Kami Naruto it's good to see you. Where have you been?"

Sitting down the two looked at each other as Naruto tried to find a delicate way to put this "Well old man I've been learning from the Kyubi no Kitsune." Or he could just get strait to the point.

The Hokage had just lit his pipe to get ready for Naruto's story. However what the boy said was the last thing Sarutobi expected and thus inhaled half the ash in his pipe. After coughing for a full minute he looked at the boy like he was crazy. "Naruto Shirley Uzumaki why the hell would you train under the Kyubi? How do you know he's not controlling you or trying to make you release him?"

Naruto stared at his grandfather figure. The old man never used his middle name, not even when he switched the old man's tobacco with marijuana when he was eight.

"Jiji was my middle name necessary, I mean it's not that big of a deal. I mean Kurama's a nice guy and he taught me a lot of things. So please give him a chance."

Sarutobi stared at Naruto for a minute before deciding to trust the boy "Alright I will give Kurama one chance. And I trust you to inform me if anything funny happens."

Naruto smiled that he was giving him a chance. "So Jiji am I late for the graduation exam?"

Hiruzen smiled since this was the old Naruto he knew. "No actually you still have about ten minutes till it starts so if you hurry you can make it."

Hearing that Naruto jumped up and got ready to leave "Thanks Jiji I'll see you later. Ja-ne."

With that Naruto shunshinned out of there leaving behind a pile of leaves. When Naruto was gone Hiruzen looked at his paperwork and noticed it had gotten bigger _"Oh yes Hiruzen we know the __extra paperwork no jutsu __so you can never defeat us. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Naruto got to the academy he looked at the secretary "Excuse me miss I'm here for the graduation exam. The Hokage should have sent a letter saying its ok for me to enter." The lady pulled out an envelope that had arrived by messenger bird. She smiled and told him which room to go to.

Naruto looked for the room and when he found it he knocked on the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the classroom Iruka looked at his students that were talking and not listening so about to use his patented big head no jutsu there was a knock on the door and the kids got quit faster than he had ever seen.

Going to the door he saw a kid in a cloak with a hood covering his head. "The Hokage said I could take the graduation test with your class."

Smiling Iruka let the boy in and walked him to the front of the class so he can introduce himself.

"Class we have a new student who will be talking the test with you. So would you like to introduce yourself? Tell us your likes, dislikes, and dreams."

Nodding the boy took his hood off and the girls, and one guy, blushed seeing how handsome he was. Naruto smirked on the inside at their reactions _'thank you Kurama' _"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki-" He was cut off by Iruka gasping and suddenly hugging the boy.

The class was in complete shock since they never saw their teacher act like this.

When Naruto got over his shock of the sudden hug he hugged his brother figure back smiling.

When they separated Iruka cleared his throat "Please continue."

Naruto smiled "Like I was saying my name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen, and girls. And I don't really dislike anything. And I don't really know my dreams" _'Ya right I want to be the world's greatest pervert' _"so ya that's me."

With that Iruka said "Ok Naruto take any empty seat you want."

Looking around Naruto naturally looked at the seats next to girls. _'Ok I'm guessing a Yamanaka since they are the only ones with hair that color. I'd say high B low C cup. Not surprising since she's from a ninja clan. Hmm a Hyuga I'm guessing very conservative given the jacket I guess mid to high C cup. Wow even for a Hyuga that's big for a 12 year old. The rest are flat cause their civilians.'_

One of the first things Kurama taught Naruto was cup sizes and how to identify a girl's size. Also he told him that on a ninja cup size is equal to chakra capacity. So naturally clan children have bigger sizes than civilians. Now neither Kurama nor Naruto were sure the same went for a male clan member's dick because neither wanted to know.

Also civilians that never train to use chakra grew like they normally would, but the second they train to unlock chakra that's when most girls realized some grew more and faster than others. Now that's not to say some civilians had low chakra pools because through training they could get the same cup size as some clan members, so they weren't all without hope.

So with that he walked over to the Yamanaka girl and took his cloak of. He was wearing a pair of black pants tucked into his black combat boots. But that's not what drew the girl's stares at his body, he wasn't wearing a shirt so they could all see his well-developed body. He wasn't overly buff like a body builder more like a professional runner.

Most noticeable on him were the tattoos. On his chest over his heart was the dead man's hand with a bullet hole through it, and his whole left arm is a sleeve of animals, from lions and tigers and bears to everything in between.

When he sat down every girl, and the one boy, gave Ino the evil eye. When she looked over at him she blushed and felt a need to be closer to him. So when she scooted closer to him he smirked '_Ah Kurama's pheromones always work.' _Smiling he put his arm around her and smiled "Hi I'm Naruto." She smiled and leaned into him more "I-Ino Yamanaka nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too Ino-chan."

She turned a color of red that a tomato would be jealous of. Looking around she saw that all the girls were glaring at her, but the one that was the most hateful surprised her. Hinata Hyuga had her Byakugan activated and glared at her like she wanted to kill her.

What no one but Hinata knew was that when she was kidnapped by the Kumo ambassador it was Naruto that saved her, and when she saw him two years ago she wanted to say something but couldn't. So when he sat down next to that hussy Ino she got mad, but when he put his arm around her and smiled at her she activated her Byakugan and wanted to really hurt the blonde girl.

When Naruto felt Ino tense up he looked around and noticed the glares and rubbed Ino's arm to ease her nerves.

Feeling her relax he leaned in to whisper in her ear "Don't worry about them their just jealous their not as pretty as you." blushing she smiled at him.

As they sat there they listened to Iruka tell them about the test. So when he started handing out the papers Naruto looked at it like it was the enemy.

Naruto hated written tests. How were they practical to a ninja, I mean in the middle of a battle was an enemy going to stop and say, "If you can tell me when Konoha was founded I'll leave you alone." No the only thing they'll do is try to kill you.

So that's exactly what Naruto wrote down. On every question. In very big letters.

So putting his pencil down he realized he had 20 min to kill since he finished his test. Leaning back he looked over at Ino who was focused on her test and realized if he leaned his head just right he could see down her shirt. '_I think I'm starting to like the color purple.'_

While this was happening Hinata was torn between writing her test and holding back from killing that purple wearing slut trying to steal her Naruto-kun with her slutty clothes, slutty body, and slutty face. _'What a slut'_.

When everybody was finished Iruka grabbed all the papers to grade later and ushered the kids out to the practice field.

"Ok class we will do a sparring test, I'll call your name and you get to choose who you fight against"

So Iruka made his way through the list till he got to "Hinata Hyuga please step forward and pick an opponent."

When Hinata stepped next to Iruka she instantly chose Ino.

When Hinata said her name Ino got a little scared since fighting was never her strong suit and Hinata's whole family taught one of the most deadly tiajutsu styles ever.

When Naruto saw Ino shaking he leaned in next to her ear "Don't worry Ino-chan I'm sure you can take her. I believe in you." With that said he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

After Ino got over her mega blush she had a new look in her eyes. So walking up to the ring she got in the academy tiajutsu stance but just a little different for better protection since she knew she had no chance against the Juken.

When Iruka brought his hand down Hinata was instantly on her and like she predicted she was getting beaten, badly and when Iruka said to stop, she didn't.

Hinata didn't care that Ino was her classmate, all she cared about was making this slut pay so when Iruka said stop she kept on beating the girl.

When Ino felt like she was about to pass out she was suddenly being held in a pair of strong arms.

When Hinata went in for the final blow she suddenly hit what felt like a brick wall. When she looked up she saw Naruto standing there with Ino in her arms blocking the Juken strike with his back. Though Hinata felt bad for hitting him she felt anger, jealousy, and sad seeing her in his arms.

Naruto couldn't help it when he saw Ino being beat like that he had to help. So rushing up to the ring he blocked the Juken strike with his back. He felt like someone had just hit him in the back with a sludge hammer with how strong he was hit.

When he looked down at the girl in his arms he smiled and lifted her up easily.

When he turned to look at Hinata he had a blank look in his eyes and just walked off to sit up against a tree with Ino leaning on leaning back into him waiting for his turn.

Ino blushed feeling his rock hard body behind her and felt his dick up against the left side of her lower back, but being 12 she didn't know much about sex, only the basics. So not knowing what to do she just sat there not moving.

When his turn was called he got up leaving Ino in his place. Getting to the ring he looked at the boy across from him, since they were the last two he didn't get a choice and had to fight the guy with the duck ass on his head.

When Iruka brought his hand down Naruto decided to give the kid the first shot. So when the boy ran up and punched him Naruto wanted to laugh at how week that felt. Though being trained by a thousand year old demon he got used to taking much stronger hits, so he had to give the kid a break.

When Naruto realized the boy was still hitting him he decided to end this with one quick punch when something unexpected happened.

'_Did this guy just grab my ass? Oh hell no it's on now.' _That's right ladies and gentlemen. Sasuke Uchiha was gay, now Naruto had nothing against gay people just as long as they didn't try anything with him. So when Sasuke did that Naruto realized he would have to really hurt this kid.

With that in mind Naruto started a move Kurama taught him. First he kicked him behind the knees so he was kneeling, then he kicked him in the back so he was on all fours, then he finished it with an axe kick to the back of the head sending Duck-ass to the ground.

When he did this all the girls in the Sasuke fan club were horrified that their precious was eating dirt, while the guys were laughing their asses off.

When Naruto walked back to Ino he sat next to her and smiled and asked "How'd I do?" she smiled at him and said "You kicked his ass good." Naruto nodded and leaned back till Iruka called them back in for the jutsu part. **(Y'all know how this goes but with Naruto passing. There is no Mizuke in this story.)**

Sitting there with his forehead protector wrapped around his arm he was waiting for Iruka to let them all go.

"Hey everyone there's a party at my house for graduating it starts at 7 at the Inuzuka compound." Said a wild looking boy with a dog on his head. _'I wonder what happens when the dog has to take a piss. Does he hop off to find a bush or just go on his head?'_

Shaking his head Naruto decided not to ask. "Hey Naruto are you going to the party?" Naruto looked at Ino and thought _'Hmm if I go to the party I can hit on the boy's mom Tsume and flirt with Ino some more.' _Ya I'll make it if I can. Though if you promise me a dance I'll be sure to make it."

When Ino blushed Naruto took that as a yes. When Iruka dismissed them after telling them to be back tomorrow for their team assignments Naruto was the last to leave so he could watch all the asses sway in front of him. When he got out he said bye to Ino and looked over seeing the hottest milfs in Konoha.

They were Mikoto Uchiha, Yoshino Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, and Hisana Hyuga. At the last two Naruto was a little disappointed since they were married.

Now Naruto had two rules: No means no and never sleep with a woman in a relationship. He was a pervert not a home wrecker. So when he noticed Hisana didn't have a wedding ring he wanted to jump and shout for joy. Instead he started walking over to them when an Anbu suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hokage-sama would like to speak with you Uzumaki-san."

When the women heard the name Uzumaki they all looked over since they had been friends with Kushina but couldn't be in the boy's life because the council had forbidden any clan from helping the boy, and since he was a civilian at the time they couldn't do anything about it, they had to follow the rule.

When they saw the boy they all blushed at his body since he didn't put his cloak back on.

"This had better be good or I'm gonna hunt your ass down and use you for prank practice." With that said he shunshinned to the Hokage tower.

The Anbu gulped and prayed that the meeting was important since all Anbu remembered Naruto's pranks. They were the stuff of legends.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Appearing in the office in a swirl of water Naruto glared at the Hokage. "Old man this better be important. Your Anbu just cock-blocked me."

Looking up from the paper work Naruto had gotten wet when he shunshinned in he wanted to cry since he'd have to do it again. "Naruto I believe this is important the council has asked for you to join them for a meeting so let's go."

The Hokage got up and led Naruto out of the office to the council chambers. Taking his spot at the head of the table he looked at the council members waiting for them to speak.

On the ninja side were the clan heads Hiashi Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Tsume Inuzuka.

On the civilian side were a bunch of important members that no one cares about. And with the Hokage were his advisers Danzo, and his old teammates.

Naruto sat in his chair smiling at Tsume and Mikito. When they blushed he knew his pheromones were getting to them, especially Tsume since her senses are enhanced more than others.

When the Hokage cleared his throat a civilian member stood up and spoke "Hokage-sama we have called this meeting to ask why you have allowed this thing back into Konoha. He left the village without permission so he should be killed for abandoning his village."

Before the Hokage could speak Naruto said "Technically I was a civilian so I didn't have to ask permission to leave. I was free to go where ever I wanted."

At this the council had nothing to say. "Besides why would you want me to leave? I'm the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune so you'd think you want me around in case someone attacks the village."

Hearing this everyone but the Hokage paled since he wasn't supposed to know.

When he was asked where he went he replied "I was on a training mission being taught by the Kyubi no Kitsune." Naruto never did learn how to be tactful and to not say certain things.

When he said this the civilians started shouting that he was the Kyubi or that he was being controlled by the demon.

All of a sudden there was a ton of Ki (**killing intent) **being released in the room so everyone was gasping for breath "Silence!"

Now everyone thought it was the Hokage who did this since he had a soft spot for the boy, but the thing that shocked everyone was that it came from Danzo who many thought had no heart at all.

When Naruto got a good look at the man he recognized him even with the bandages covering his face "Danzo-Jiji what are you doing here? What happened to your face? Are you ok?" it was at that point that everyone almost had a heart attack, and scared the Hokage even more then paperwork. Danzo smiled.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm fine. We'll talk later."

Naruto smiled and nodded. When Naruto was younger and no one would sell him good food Danzo would bring the boy fresh food and cups of ramen and they would sit at Naruto's table drinking tea and talking about things.

The Hokage not knowing what to do asked Naruto what he learned from the Kyubi.

"Well he taught me nin, tai, ken, and fuin jutsu. He also taught me some other things that I'm not comfortable talking about in public. We also traveled across the elemental nations. I also ended up getting on some countries bad sides."

Hearing this the Hokage got worried "Naruto what did you do?" Naruto stood up and handed the Hokage a new copy of the bingo book, a book of all the ninja with prices on their heads, usually reserved for the best.

"Turn to page four and see for yourself." Turning to page four Sarutobi read out loud

"Naruto Uzumaki, aka the Orugasumu-shin. (**Orgasm god)**

Wanted for fornicating with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and half of the Iwa kunoichi.

Rank B, capture on sight.

It is recommended to send only male's after him since all females will be incapacitated.

$15,000 bounty for Iwa."

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock "Ok for the record I never actually went all the way with them. I'm just that good with my hands. Also turn to page three." Hiruzen sighed and read page three out loud as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki aka the Kan'no-tekina koibito. **(Sensual lover. Names were provided by Skeek622.)**

Wanted for fornicating with the Raikage's adopted daughter and most of Kumo's female population.

Rank A, capture on sight

Keep all females away from him or they will attack any who come after him.

$20,000 reward in Kumo."

Once again everyone was staring at Naruto in shock. "I actually did go all the way with the Raikage's daughter, but that's because she was stronger than the rest and withstood my attacks. Trust me you haven't lived until your chased through a village by a pissed of father in your boxers running for your life."

Everyone looked at the boy in shock "Naruto why would you do these things with these girls?"

Naruto smiled "Well Jiji it's because I'm the world's greatest pervert, the likes of which haven't been seen since the Kyubi no Kitsune walked the earth." Naruto said this while standing on his chair with his foot on the armrest and his hand in the air and finger pointing up.

Sitting back down Naruto noticed something he hadn't before. He smelt two strong odors coming from Mikoto and Tsume, that's when he realized they were wet. He hadn't noticed that he was pumping out extra pheromones and they were affecting those two, but Tsume more so since she's more in tune with her animal side.

Proud of himself he let a smug grin out till he was asked something he was hoping wouldn't come up. "Naruto what is Kyubi doing now?"

Naruto looked down with a sad expression that made the two women want to run up and comfort him. "Well before I came back Kurama realized since he had been pumping me with chakra to help me become better in everything from my body to my senses to my brain, he died from not having enough chakra to sustain him. The Kyubi no Kitsune is no more." When he said this the ninja side realized how much the fox meant to the boy, but the civilians cheered that the demon was finally dead and apologized to Naruto for thinking he was the demon.

This pissed Naruto off on a whole new level never before seen. When they actually cheered for his friend's death he snapped and for one second let his anger out. In that one second a fat council member that made Naruto's life hell since he owned most of the food shops in the village and refused to sell him anything, had a hand through his chest holding his heart. Before he died he got to see his heart crushed.

When everyone looked at Naruto they saw him sitting there with a calm expression on his face and no blood on his arm looking like he never moved.

What no one but Danzo saw was the shadow clone puff out of existence. Smiling he winked at Naruto who smiled back he then got up to leave. "If there's nothing else I'll go now." When he walked past Tsume he smiled, winked, and pumped out one last strong dose of pheromones at her.

When Tsume got those three things from Naruto she rubbed her thighs together ready to cum at any second. Luckily for her though he left the room. Sighing she shunshinned to her room to have some private time.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Naruto walked out of the tower, he realized he hasn't eaten at Ichiraku's in two years. So on his way he noticed the stares he was getting from the lady's. Smirking he walked past the curtains into his personal heaven.

And stopped immediately when he saw the lady who was cooking. Well what he actually saw was the ass of the girl cooking, swaying back and forth as she shook her hips to the song she was humming.

When the girl turned around Naruto was shocked to see Ayame. The two years he had been gone Ayame had grown from a 14 year old girl in the middle of puberty, to a beautiful 16 year old.

"Naruto-kun is that you? Oh my god." When Ayame ran around the counter Naruto was treated to bouncing C cups before they were pressed up against his chest as the girl hugged him.

When Naruto realized his hands were at his sides he quickly wrapped them around her waist, but when his hands started sliding south he had to stop before she beat him to death.

When Ayame pulled away she realized he was an inch taller than her and shirtless. Blushing at his body she remembered something she said she'd do when he returned.

"Naruto-kun I have a surprise for you so close your eyes." Hearing this Naruto got excited and closed his eyes, now Naruto being a mega-perv immediately thought she had a 'special' surprise for him, so when he opened his eyes he got the surprise of a lifetime.

Ayame was standing there with a ladle raised in the air to bash him over the head.

And for a civilian she had a mean arm, because we all know when a woman is pissed they get strong. So while she beat the boy with the utensil he was happy and scared. Happy because the shirt she was wearing was a little tight so when she would move her arm her breasts would jiggle. He was scared because she had him on the ground in the fetal position hoping she was gonna stop soon.

"Listen to me Naruto Shirley Uzumaki if you ever leave without telling me again I will beat you with a frying pan next time. Ok?"

And just like that she was back to being the sweet nice Ayame he had known for years.

When he was allowed back up he sat at the counter "I'm sorry Ayame-chan but I didn't have much time to say goodbye so I had to rush out of the village."

She looked at him for a while trying to see if he was telling the truth. "Alright I'll forgive you this one time. Don't let it happen again got it?"

Naruto smiled and nodded and was able to order.

After a half hour of eating and talking Naruto had his fill and decided to head home to get ready for the party. So saying goodbye and paying he shunshinned home.

Taking a sealing scroll out of his pocket he unsealed his clothes to look for good party clothes.

Picking out a good outfit (**Please use your imagination for what you thing good clothes are since I have no fashion sense at all so am bad at describing good clothes. Sorry) **he got ready to leave when he felt a burning sensation in his arm.

Looking at his arm he saw the animal tattoos moving around eager to get out. "I can't let you out yet. I'm going somewhere and you guys have to stay in. I promise I'll let you out tomorrow ok."

After that the animals stopped moving, so he walked out and headed to the Inuzuka compound.

When he got there he realized the party had already started and noticed all the girls that were dressed in sexy outfits. He noticed some people weren't even in the class and just wanted to party.

He remembered that in the clan books Kurama made him read that Inuzuka's love to party so they never turn anyone down unless they get too out of hand.

So walking in he saw Ino standing there talking to some boy who was failing to ask her to dance. After being turned down Naruto walked up "Is it ok for me to ask you to dance so soon after turning someone down?"

"Look I'll tell you what I told the other guy, I'm waiting for someone so go." Without turning around Ino just though he was another guy.

"Aw Ino-chan I thought you said you'd dance with me." Hearing his voice Ino turned around and smiled at him.

"Sorry Naruto-kun I didn't know it was you."

Smiling Naruto led her onto the dance floor. Now another thing Kurama taught the boy was to dance, he said that women love a guy who can dance without making an ass out of himself.

So Ino was surprised when Naruto started dancing since she thought he was just gonna do the two-step like most guys do. And once again Ino got jealous looks from the girls without dates, hell some of the girls did have dates.

After while of dancing Naruto asked Ino if she wanted to get something to drink. So when they walked over Ino looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was almost the time her dad said to be home.

So when she said bye to Naruto he grabbed her waist and brought her in for her first kiss. And frankly she thought there was no way another boy could kiss like him. so when they broke apart for breath Ino walked out the house with a huge blush, and Naruto had a smug grin.

Then Naruto felt like someone was watching him like a predator does right before they go in for the kill, now Naruto had only felt this once at that was when Yugito Nii the Raikage's daughter had cornered him in Kumo.

So looking around he saw Tsume watching him with a shot glass in her hand.

Tsume was watching Naruto say goodbye to the Yamanaka girl and remembered what he did to her in the council room. When he looked at her and smiled that smug grin which meant he knew what she was feeling he walked over to her.

"Well hello there Tsume. I was wondering if I was gonna see you here. Did you like the little gift I gave you at the meeting earlier?"

Hearing this and seeing that stupid grin she snapped, it didn't hurt that she had been drinking, but grabbed the boy and nearly shoved her tongue down his throat.

Surprised at what the lady had done Naruto didn't react at first but then got into it. Pulling away he looked at Tsume who grabbed his collar and led him into a room. Closing the door she gave him that look again of a predator.

"Well Orugasumu-shin let's see if you live up to it."

Naruto smirked and pulled her to him and started kissing her lips then slowly made his way down. When he got to her shirt he remembered that when he was reading the book of clans that Kurama told him that Inuzuka woman liked rough sex since they were closer to their animal side than most.

With this in mind Naruto ripped her shirt off leaving her naked from the waist up. "Tsume-chan what a naughty girl you are. Not wearing a bra in a house filled with people."

Naruto started licking and sucking her nipple and pinching and rolling the other. When he finished this he went even lower to her stomach. Kissing his way down he reached her pants and once again tore them off her.

When he saw the shaved pussy of the older woman he got a hungry look in his eye. "Well well you really are a horny bitch after all." When he licked her slit she was ready to cum already.

Ever since they walked in the room Naruto started pumping out pheromones like crazy, so when he started eating her out she was right on the edge.

Naruto was amazed at how wet she was and when he softly bit her clit she moaned so loud Naruto was surprised no one heard it outside.

When he was done she pulled him up and kissed him tasting her juices in his mouth.

That's when she realized he was fully clothed, then realized he was in control the whole time. She was Tsume Inuzuka damnit no one dominated her. So she flipped them and started trying to take his shirt off.

When he realized what was going on he remembered Kurama's other lesson that Inuzuka's also fought for control during sex with the winner being the alpha and the loser the bitch. He was Naruto Uzumaki damnit no one made him a bitch.

So when she reached for his shirt he slapped her hands away and stood up with her pressed against the wall. When she tried again Naruto thought of a plan. He let her take his clothes off and when he saw the satisfied look in her eyes thinking she won Naruto laid back on the bed.

Proud of herself since she won Tsume reached for the last piece of clothing on the boy and took off his boxers. And froze when she saw something no 12 year old should have.

When Naruto saw the look on Tsume's face when she saw his 10' dick he thanked Kurama again since he said no little dick bastard is gonna be my container he messed with the boys junk to make him better to please a women.

So when Tsume stopped he saw the perfect chance for his plan to work. "Don't tell me Tsume Inuzuka is scared because of 12 year old right?"

Hearing this Tsume got pissed and climber on top of the boy and got ready to take him in her.

When Tsume stated going down slowly Naruto thrust up and rolled her onto her back at the same time. When he got in her he almost blew his load at how tight she was.

When Naruto had thrust into her Tsume almost came again. It had been twelve years since she had sex since she found no man attractive until Naruto. So when he did that she was powerless against him.

When Naruto finally calmed down enough to move in her he started slamming into her to make sure she stayed down and didn't fight for the top anymore.

Though after a few minutes Tsume started fighting again. When he realized he had to fight back he turned her over so she was on her stomach and grabbed her hips to bring her on all fours.

Naruto Uzumaki was the first person in 12 years to fuck Tsume doggy style. In this position when she would fight him he would slap her ass.

When she stopped fighting she realized she'd have to submit to the boy. Then she thought if he could fuck her this good maybe she should.

When Naruto felt Tsume relax he knew he won the fight. "What are you Tsume?"

Understanding what he was asking she replied "I am your bitch Naruto-sama. So please fuck this horny bitch hard."

Naruto not one to disappoint started going faster. Then he thought of something he did with Yugito. He started using little bits of Kurama's chakra that was left in him and channeled it to his dick. This made Tsume feel things she never felt before.

So when she started cumming he came just from how tight she was.

When Tsume fell limp on the bed Naruto pulled out and brought his dick to her lips.

When Tsume noticed that he was standing there she knew what he wanted, so doing what a bitch does best she took her alphas cock in her mouth and started sucking while bobbing her head up and down.

Naruto put his hand in her hair and helped her along but because he used Kurama's chakra he got a bit of a demonic aftereffects and started pulling her down more till he was basically face fucking her.

Tsume let her alpha fuck her throat while swallowing making it seem like she was trying to keep his dick in her throat.

When Naruto was about to come he pulled back till just the tip was in her mouth then came hard making her swallow fast, even then she couldn't keep up and some spilled out. He pulled out letting the last shot hit her face he sat on the bed.

Tsume laid back feeling like she was about to pass out. Then she felt him lifting her up. When he sat her in his lap she saw he was still hard "You didn't think I'd be done after two shots did you? I have the stamina of a demon remember."

Then Naruto pulled her down his full length in one go hitting her cervix making her come instantly. When she started coming down from her orgasm he bounced her a couple times till she started bouncing on her own.

Grabbing her ass Naruto helped her along till he got ready to come again "Don't worry Tsume-chan by the end of the night I'll paint you white." Unleashing what felt like a cup full in her Naruto laid down over her and got ready for round three.

Tsume knew she was gonna be sore tomorrow.

That night nobody got much sleep cause of the screams coming from the room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok people sorry if the lemon sucked it's been a while since I wrote one so please let me know if I should make it better if y'all didn't like it.**

**Also I might be a little late on updating since I have work and my internet connection sucks.**

**So please review and all that good stuff.**

**Have a happy thanksgiving all you perverts.**


End file.
